


Falling

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prince, Angst, Commoner Yoongi, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tragedy, prince AU, prince seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: Seokjin, a modern day prince tired with his boring hand fed life, finds himself taking interest in the commoner boy, Yoongi, when he is called in to be warned by Seokjin’s father for trying to sell his mixtape in the streets of their market. Their unexpected friendship brings forth even more unexpected events that will change their lives forever.





	1. In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story wanting it to be a very short narrative but now I've gotten slightly carried away. I'm not sure how long this story will continue on or how many chapters it will be but guess we'll find out. 
> 
> I love all BTS ships but I’d never really understood Yoonjin until I was on [dreamydnze](http://dreamydxze.tumblr.com/)'s tumblr and all the fanart just made me fall in love. To add onto that [this wonderful fantake](http://catrisyia.tumblr.com/post/165906790655/170929-%EB%B0%A9%ED%83%84%EC%86%8C%EB%85%84%EB%8B%A8-%EB%AE%A4%EC%A7%81%EB%B1%85%ED%81%AC-%ED%87%B4%EA%B7%BC-catrisyia-please-do-not) came up on my blog and inspired me to write this story.

He watched the lights from the television flicker onto the ceiling, casting ghastly shadows along the floor around him. With his head on the crook of one arm while the other rested on his stomach, Yoongi lay on the scratchy cream sheets of the hotel room bed, listening to the sounds of the running shower and watching the ever changing lights above him. He could hear him in the shower, moving around, and eventually turning off the tap to step out. He could almost imagine him stepping around cautiously trying to make minimum contact with the bathroom. Tiptoeing around, water dripping everywhere in the haste and making an absolute mess, just thinking about it made Yoongi chuckle softly.

“What are you giggling about?”

Lazily twisting his head to the side Yoongi watched Seokjin standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hair dripping water all over his black shirt. Yoongi continued to watch him as he shook his head and went about drying his hair. He watched his reflection in the small closet mirror taking in each detail of his features. From his bright eyes to his plump lips that formed a smirk as Yoongi was caught staring.

“You’re such a stalker,” laughed Seokjin.

“Not as much as you are,” Yoongi countered softly.

“Oh so now I’m the stalker?”

“I mean you were the one who sneakily watched me every time I came to the Palace.”

“Your fault for showing up so often.”

“How was trying to sell my mixtape a crime?”

“Father thinks everything you do is a crime hon.”

“Guess you’re not wrong,” Yoongi replied quietly, finger tapping a gentle beat on his chest. Seokjin moved from the mirror, hair finally mostly dry though still dripping on the ends at places, and strode over to the bed before lying down to rest his head on Yoongi’s stomach next to his hand, his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

“In case you didn’t notice, I’m never wrong,” Seokjin smiled at the ceiling feeling Yoongi laugh underneathe him. Sighing he closed his eyes and gave into the feeling, his body finally letting go of all the worries that had bothered him for weeks now.

It was mid spring when Yoongi had set out to try and make some money from selling his mixtape on the streets of the bustling market place that Seokjin’s father happened to own. His music was considered racket by most of the old vendors and their complaints had reached his father’s ears. Later that day Yoongi was called to the house, or what they liked to call the Palace. Seokjin had been on his way down to leave to go visit his good friend Namjoon, a philosophy major who never seemed to leave his house, when he passed the study and heard voices drift through the door that was cracked open enough for him to sneak a peek inside.

Looking inside he could see his father sitting behind his large mahogany table, arms crossed and brows furrowed. On the other side of the table sat a boy who couldn’t have been much younger than him, hair an interesting orangey pink colour contrasting against his all black clothes. Seokjin had watched them for a while before the boy’s gaze shifted towards the door and their eyes made contact for a second before Seokjin quickly made for the front door. After that he had come back a whole three times and Seokjin sneaked a peek each time.

It wasn’t until much later during autumn when they met for the first time, Seokjin deciding it was a nice day to walk to class, dragging an overjoyed Namjoon with him. If everyone thought he had strict parents, it didn’t compare to what Namjoon’s parents were. He wasn’t allowed out of the house without someone tailing his ass, unless he was with Seokjin, the angel son of the biggest CEO in the entire city, if not the whole country. On the way they had dropped by the market place, grabbing a snack to fill their stomachs before they had to sit through the long lectures. It was then that Seokjin bumped into Yoongi. Literally.

Seokjin had been so caught in taking in the beautiful sunshine, breeze, and smell of greasy friend streetfood that he hadn’t seen Yoongi standing gawking at him, all his CDs spilling onto the ground as Seokjin smacked into him unexpectedly. And it was there, picking up the CDs before any sly kids could pick them up and make a run for it, that Seokjin and Yoongi met each other. Through the autumn months they continued to see each other, Namjoon easily becoming good friends with Yoongi as they shared an interest in music.

The autumn months turned to winter and next time they met Seokjin’s heart dropped to his feet as he watched Yoongi walk into the small cafe, his jumper hanging off him so loosely that he started to worry whether there was anything left but bone. Seokjin was determined to change that. A few days later he invited him over to the Palace for lunch. They sat in the gardens and enjoyed each other’s company and the food. From then onwards he invited him over once and then twice a week, teaching himself how to cook new dishes to make for him. Until the day his father came home unexpectedly.

That day forward had been mahem, his father had been furious about their friendship, sending Yoongi to the police station whilst locking Seokjin in his room, forbidding him to leave. Namjoon had found out about all the commotion and bailed Yoongi out of jail. Unfortunately getting Seokjin out wasn’t nearly as easy. 

His father’s mind wouldn’t change and his grip on Seokjin’s every movement grew stronger and more unforgiving as the days passed. Till finally Namjoon created his master plan to get Seokjin out and the two of them completely out of the area as quickly as possible. To Seokjin’s mind it was all still a blur, he hadn’t thought it was remotely possible but here they were lying in bed as if the last 24 hours hadn’t been the most hectic hours of their lives. Alas they were finally here and that was all that mattered.

Seokjin closed his eyes and curled onto his side, burrowing his face into Yoongi’s shirt. He felt his hand thread through his hair gently. They had spent the day running and hiding, trying to make as much ground between them and his father as possible. If they had been able to get out of the country, they would have, but at the moment that wasn’t exactly doable. They had to go with what they had and being able to get this far was a miracle in itself.

“You know,” Yoongi murmured, eyes heavy with sleep. “It’s been almost exactly a year since we first met.”

“Wow, it has. I didn’t even get you a present.”

“If you lie down in bed properly, the way you’re supposed to without your legs dangling off the side, then I’ll count that as a present.”

Laughing Seokjin got up and hit Yoongi’s arm playfully till he extended it enough for him to lie down properly. Turning onto his side again he curled up next to Yoongi, using his body heat as a substitute for the uncomfortable blanket underneath them. Hotels like this one, ones with the neon light signs at the front that were normally missing a letter and served stale toast and old jam as breakfast, were disgusting in his opinion but if he tried hard enough he could almost forget where they were. 

He concentrated his thoughts onto Yoongi, the warmth he was giving off, the cotton of his shirt, his chest expanding every time he inhaled. It was enough to make him fall into deep sleep very quickly, whispering a quiet I love you though he wasn’t sure whether he really had or whether it was his sleepy brain thinking he had. He was asleep before he could hear the reply.

Yoongi tilted his head to look down at Seokjin peacefully sleeping on his shoulder and smiled. Even in his sleep he looked like a royal prince who deserved the world. He just hoped he could give him his very small one. Seokjin’s world was a hundred times bigger than his, much more grand and not broken and fractured, and Yoongi knew that. He knew he didn’t have much of his own, much to give, but he hoped his heart was enough. 

It was unfortunate the world didn’t care about that. In the large scheme of things he was nothing to Seokjin’s everything, yet here they were, their worlds unexpectedly intertwined. Basked in his love he could believe for a moment that he had everything, that he was the king of the world. For a moment he could believe that a world of pressure and hatred wasn’t pressing down on them, that they were all there was and nothing else really mattered.

Yoongi watched him for a moment longer. Smiling fondly he bent down to kiss his brow and felt Seokjin’s arm loop over his waist and tug him closer. Closing his eyes, lips still pressed to his brow, he tightened his grip on Seokjin almost as if it was out of fear that he’d disappear, and softly mumbled I love you too. Something in his heart clenched and just like that he fell, both asleep and in love.


	2. In Youth

The rain was pouring at an alarming rate, thick drops crashing onto the cobbled road. It created puddles of murky grey water mixing with the dirt, rubbish, and sewers.The sparse crowds clung to the buildings that lined the road, trying to stay in the little shade they provided. Under a square sheet of plastic, the small boy stood at the edge of the road clinging desperately to his mum. His fingers dug into the little holes in her jumper while he stood on the curb rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for the cars to drive past so he could get home. 

Under the tips of his worn out sneakers a river of water plummeted past him bumping along the road’s uneven surface. He watched a lollipop stick speed past, a crushed coke can, a chip packet. They rushed away from him, curving in a small puddle before slipping down into the drains. He wondered if the front lawn of their house had puddles, whether mum would let him jump in them when the storm died down. Maybe if he asked dad, dad would never say no. 

Smiling to himself he entertained the idea of going home and begging dad to let him jump in the puddles outside. Maybe even invite his best friend over so they could play together. Most days they were at each other’s houses anyways so it wouldn’t be a surprise. His best friend was a cheery boy who he had bumped into one day when he walked up the wrong alley on the way to the medicine shop his mum’s friend owned. The shadows had been frightening but the other boy had found him and helped him back to the main road, the one he was standing on right now. 

Since then they spent most days running around the alleys, playing at the abandoned train yard. Once they had discovered an old bicycle in one of the rusted freights and brought it home, spending days fixing it as best as they could and painting it to look much more appealing. The soon black and bright red bicycle would become the icon of their friendship, their greatest achievement. He wondered if they could get it back out of his shed and take a ride. Maybe if he had bought it along then they could have gotten home faster without needing to suffer in the cold rain. 

The happy memories freezed over, the harsh wind bringing him back out of his thoughts. Feeling warm fingers wrap around his wrist he looked up to see his mum smiling down at him, her eyes soft and fond. 

“The storm’s over, it’s just the rain now,” she explained. “ As soon as these cars pass we can go home.”

With a squeeze of her hand she looked back up, her eyes focusing on the onslaught of cars that passed, a wary expression taking over. The boy wondered who these people were, the ones that took their time to drive slowly along the main road in their fancy black cars. What was so interesting about the dirty cobbled roads and the tired looking faces that lined the streets? Why did it make mum so unhappy?

Letting out a big sigh Yoongi tucked in closer to her, shivering at the bite of the cold rain, and feeling her fingers tighten their grip as they watched the cars pass.

____________________________________________

A tired yawn escaped Seokjin’s lips, fogging up the glass and making everything blurry. Quickly wiping the condensation off before his father could see he went back to watching the scenery outside the car, feeling glad that he was inside with the warm heater rather than out there shivering in the cold rain.

From what his mother had told him they had to look through the area because his father had gotten a promotion and was now in charge of the clean up job for the particular sector of the city. What that had to do with him, he had no clue. It was neighbouring to where they lived yet he had never been there or seen it due to the forested hills that hid it from view. 

The place was disgusting, if the rain looked bad back home then it looked putrid here. The water turned to mud with rubbish riddled through it and the people on the sides of the streets didn’t even have umbrellas, clinging to bits of plastic or the sides of the broken and abandoned looking buildings. 

He knew instantly that it was a poor part of town, father would never let him come near these people. He said they were cruel and selfish and that it’d be in Seokjin’s good interest that he stayed far from them. From their rat chewed clothes, terrible posture, and empty eyes Seokjin had to agree with his father. 

“Don’t rest your chin on the car dear,” his mother chastised him. 

“Sorry mother,” he replied sitting up straighter and putting his hands in his lap. 

He went back to watching the street slowly roll by, not looking at anything in particular but rather letting the atmosphere seep into him. Just then he spotted him, a boy who couldn’t have been more than a year or so younger than him though his thin limbs and pale face would make him seem much younger. The boy was standing out there on the side of the road, holding onto a woman who Seokjin could only guess was his mother though he couldn’t see her face because of the sheet of plastic she held over her head, protecting the small fragile boy from the vicious rain. 

Seokjin watched the boy whose eyes glossed over the cars, confusion swirling in his pupils, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Knowing that he couldn’t see into the cars because of the tinted windows he wondered what the boy was thinking. What could he see? Was it an entirely different world or was it like Seokjin’s? It couldn’t be.

The boy shifted closer to the woman and Seokjin felt a confusing emotion take over him. Whether it was from seeing someone his age in such a situation or whether it was the connection he felt between the boy and the woman, he wasn’t sure. But he continued to watch them till they were no longer visible and watched where they had been, feeling a heavy feeling of emptiness weigh down his decade year old heart. Looking down at the empty seat that separated his mother from him, Seokjin let the feeling sit in his stomach and waited for the storm to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter (not that my chapters are very long) about Yoongi and Seokjin's unexpected childhood passing. Might seem a bit pointless and random right now but I assure you it'll tie into the story a lot better later on.


	3. In Sync

The sun smiled down on Seokjin as he made his way down the path by his house. The weather had been a miserable child for the past week making it impossible to step out of the house without being drenched from head to toe. It had started with a gentle shower, one he was sure was a blessing for most people after the dry winter but the sudden downpour had slapped the earth and hadn’t stopped. The streets were still spotted with puddles and the playgrounds abandoned as the swing sets dripped water. Before he could turn along the wall which split the forest behind his house and the path to the town centre, Seokjin could tell that the town square would be full of people.

And as he had expected, he was right. Even with all the wet puddles and dripping surfaces, the hub of the town was more packed than he’d ever seen it. It was as if after the long spell, the ground had flourished and sprung a beautiful range of flowers in many colours and shapes. He smiled as he passed the couple that ran the flower shop at the edge of the main market place, thanking them for his sudden analogy. 

He continued down the winding paths, passing the rows of houses in the street behind the busy market. He knew his path well, having walked along it many times in the past. He watched the sides of the road where the pavement cracked and weeds peeked through. Buds littered the stems, hinting at flowers and the many pleasures of spring. The week away had somehow done a lot to the street, the houses looked cleaner and the road less rickety. Though it was his usual road, it was still something entirely new. 

When the bright morning had broken his sleep, he hadn’t expected much but rain. It wasn’t until he felt it’s warmth that he realised it’s meaning, leaping out of bed and grabbing his phone. Quickly unlocking it he had found Yoongi’s contact, evidently it was the first one on the list, and punched in a quick message. 

Princess Seokjinnie:  
Morning Sunshine  
let’s hang out

Grandpa Yoongles:  
ive been awake since 2, i dont think that counts as a good morning  
hang out???

Princess Seokjinnie:  
itll get better when you see me  
yes hang out its beautiful today

Grandpa Yoongles:  
fine  
my shiftll finish soon  
you know where to find me  
8am

Princess Seokjinnie:  
awesome! See you soon ^^

Stuffing his phone into his pocket Yoongi scoffed at the emoji next to Seokjin’s “see you soon”. How he managed to act so manly at times yet be a total twelve year old princess wannabe, he had no clue. Rubbing his eyes Yoongi tiredly watched the street waiting for cars to start pulling into the station. 

It was the first day of the weekend, hence his wonderful day off. After this shift he had planned to sleep till his alarm woke him up for his next shift in a days time. Unfortunately Seokjin beat him to it. It wasn’t like he could say no to him, knowing full well that the boy would probably be standing outside the sliding doors waiting for him whether he liked it or not. He was just that shameless yet it made him somewhat more interesting to Yoongi. 

He had lived a life being less than everyone else and drowning in shame and guilt and hopelessness. Seokjin’s attitude brought a new perspective into his life, something fresh and exciting. It had been the main reason why he’d continued to befriend him and secretly delve in his motherly personality, also known as his fantastic cooking. 

He had learnt that having an ‘idgaf’ attitude didn’t mean shutting everyone out but rather only letting very few in. Seokjin made him feel safe, something he hadn’t felt in a long time and it worried him to no end. In the first few days of their friendship he did everything he could to push him away knowing that no good things would come from it. Seokjin’s persistence had won through, leaving Yoongi too tired to complain. 

Yoongi watched a car slide into a lane and moved to punch in the activation buttons. He patiently waited for the said driver to come over and pay his bill before filling up the car. The car was a white ute, lightly dusted with a thin layer of dirt but rather clean for a car of it’s type. 

He watched the man climb out of the car with surprising grace, face hidden underneath a grey hoodie and what seemed to be a face mask but he couldn’t tell from the shadows. The man closed the door and leaned against it, talking to someone inside the car. Yoongi watched the interaction intently, unsure what to make of it. 

Eventually the man stood up straight and strode up to the small window at the till, his eyes trained on the money in his hands, counting and counting again to make sure he had the right amount. It wasn’t until he reached the the window that he looked up for the first time, his eyes finally seeing Yoongi and Yoongi seeing his.

“Well, look who we have here,” the man said, his eyes lighting up with all the power of the sun.

____________________________________________

Seokjin had expected it to be warmer than the day before but definitely not quite so hot. He found himself fiddling with his sleeves unsure whether to cover his arms with them or take the entire jumper off. He decided to roll them up and see how long he’d last.

Sticking to the over hangings of the buildings he made his way to a slightly hidden path, flanked with trees and slowly ascending uphill. He could already see the petrol station in the distance and judging by the sun, Yoongi would be out any minute. Quickening his pace to not keep him waiting, he arrived just outside the sliding doors, puffing.

Walking straight in he grabbed a bottle of cold water and made his way to the empty counter, leaning against it in an effort to steady his breathing. He heard the back door creak open but didn’t have the energy to look up until a familiar scent rolled past him. Finally gazing up, he watched Yoongi watch him and though he didn’t think it was possible at the current moment, his breathing got worse.

“Well you look like a hot mess,” Seokjin said between coughs.

“Says the man sweating all over my counter,” came the slightly amused reply.

Yoong looked good, maybe better than good though perhaps a little ruffled on the edges. His hair was a bit more untidy than usual, like someone had messed it up with their hands and he had desperately tried to fix it. His eyes seemed much brighter and alive than what his eye bags were conveying. Seokjin took him in as if he’d never seen him before. 

Something in his stomach shifted as he picked up details he’d never noticed, like the way his lips were always in the smallest pout and his eyes seeming to be looking off into space yet seeing everything Seokjin was thinking. Soft and wondering yet hard and calculating. There was a certain brilliance in it that he couldn’t exactly place but marvelled at nonetheless. 

The tilt of Yoongi’s eyebrow broke Seokjin’s day dream, bringing him back to reality. Stuttering a few seconds he stumbled a sentence telling him to mind his own business and get ready to go out and so he did, only after giving him another confused look. Taking the water bottle and cash from his hand, he scanned it through the machine before handing it and his change back, then finally slipping into the back room to collect his things. 

A good hour later Yoongi found himself in a small cafe he had seemingly missed even though he had travelled along the nearby roads many times. It was surprisingly close to the area he lived, but well hiden from straying eyes meaning the clientele were all regulars and it turned out so was Seokjin. How he had found the place, he had no clue.

They walked into the cafe, the bell above the door ringing too cheerfully and instantly a rush of black blonde hair passed Yoongi and collapsed on Seokjin. Whoever it was seemed to know him extremely well and they talked like old reunited friends. Awkwardly slipping away, Yoongi made his way to the table furthest away from most of the patrons and counter, and waited for Seokjin to finish as he absently looked through the menu. 

“Wow antisocial much,” Seokjin laughed as he slid into the seat across him.

“Humans are annoying.”

“Mm and what does that make you?”

“Anything but.”

“And then what am I?” 

“A human that asks too many questions,” Yoongi grumbled, calling the waiter over to order some coffee.

Yoongi’s grumpy mood stuck through out their cafe time, ever so slightly waning but still being too stubborn to let go. Afterwards they walked down to a nearby park so Seokjin could feed the birds from a good mile away, pretending he wasn’t at all afraid. It wasn’t until they were walking back to the town square and the sun was almost completely submerged, stars peeking through the lonely drifting clouds, that Seokjin pipped up unexpectedly.

“So you were jealous.”

“Wait what?” Yoongi stopped, giving him a bewildered glare. Seokjin continued as if nothing had happened, strolling on leisurely through the now near empty roads.

“Jealous. It was pretty obvious. You were in a good mood before we went to the cafe and it wasn’t until I bumped into my friend that you started acting like such a grumpy gut. So obviously, you were jealous,” Seokjin said matter-of-factly, as if the words coming out of his mouth weren’t the same as what Yoongi was hearing. 

“I don’t believe this, what’s wrong with you?!” 

“Absolutely nothing, I’m just noting that you were jealous that I was spending time with someone but you.”

“Get out of here,” Yoongi shoved at Seokjin. “You’ve gone mad!”

“Okay okay calm down and come back here,” pulling on Yoongi’s hand he pulled him back to him, wrapping his arm around his only so he could hold him there. Or so he thought. “Where do you wanna go?”

The question seemed to have stumped Yoongi, who slowed down to match Seokjin’s pace, seemingly not put off by the arm holding him. For a moment they walked in silence, the glittering lights of the town slowly turning on, a soft breeze playing in their hair. For a moment they forgot what they had argued about, what the day had brought them, and they just walked gathering what warmth they could from their thin jumpers and each other’s body heat. 

After a few moments Yoongi hesitantly coughed, as if getting ready to speak, and stumbled to a stop. Seokjin turned his head to look at him and watched as his eyes gave away his nervousness, but did nothing but hold his hand and wait for him to be ready to speak. 

“I-I was wondering… Uhm… So you’ve spent the day taking me places you like, so can I take you somewhere I like? Now this place isn’t the most nice or calm or cute or whatever, but it’s special to me. It might seem weird to you but it’s… uhm it’s the only place I have.” 

Yoongi visibly held his breath after his rushed words, staring intently into his eyes waiting for his response. A soft smile appeared on his pink lips as Seokjin tightened his hand around Yoongi’s. 

“If it means that much to you then I’m sure I’ll love it.”


	4. In Agony

Yoongi peeled open his eyes, brain still swamped in sleep and the last wisps of the dream that was quickly slipping through his fingers. He had felt Seokjin move beside him very softly but it had been enough to wake him up. The downfalls of being a light sleeper. 

He stayed like that, tangled in his arms soaking in his warmth. For how long had he wanted this? How long had he wanted to lie next to Seokjin, to wake up to him being the first person he laid his eyes on. Far too long yet not long enough, Yoongi thought. 

As prince like as Seokjin was, his sleeping habits were nothing like his usual image. He slept very messily, not that Yoongi minded it but rather found it quite amusing. His hair, even after what must have been just a few hours of sleep, was a complete mess, bits sticking up in various places. Somehow even in his sleep he was pouting, pink lips puffed up. Yoongi watched him for a moment longer, taking in his sight, before moving to get up.

Silently groaning he shifted to untangle himself from Seokjin’s arms and sat up in bed, brushing his hair back. He wasn’t too sure why he had moved in his sleep but he was back to sleeping like a baby. Standing up Yoongi stretched his tired limbs before stumbling to the bathroom. The light buzzed a striking white as he flicked on the switch. The bathroom was probably the same size as the bed, a shower stall, toilet, and sink with a mirror cabinet hung over it. 

Closing the door he went about doing his business, then washed his hands in the small sink. He let the frozen water run over his hands as he tried to scrub the greasy soap away. Turning off the tap he wiped his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. How it was still hanging onto the wall he had no way of knowing, it looked close to a hundred years old, edges cracked, and door slightly off balance from being opened and closed so many times.

Yoongi’s hands stilled, the rough hand towel still twisted in his grip. Old, cracked, and off balance. Sounded familiar. He bit his tongue as his eyes started to loose focus and his thoughts struggled to keep from spilling into the floor of the bathroom. A wave of emotions hit him. 

How long had it been since he’d seen him, since his father had come home sober and smiling? Yoongi didn’t think he had seen, really seen, his father since he had turned thirteen. Then again thirteen years was a lot of years to have, a lot of people didn’t even get that and though he constantly reminded himself this, it never made any difference. 

The fact still stood, he’d lost his father to a monster who had messed up so badly once that he couldn’t bare even communicating with anyone in the fear that he would hurt them. Instead he curled in on himself, he hurt himself, and that in turn hurt Yoongi more than he’d like to admit.

The very first year after the incident was the worst, his father out of work and no one in the family to provide for either of them. Bad times are known to bring out the best or the worst in people, and luckily after a while it did bring out the best but not before it did its worst. Yoongi took to the streets in desperation, scavenging and begging on the streets. Many of his mother’s friends helped for a while but were eventually scared away by his father.

During one of his circulations of the area Yoongi had found himself in a club, one he was very underaged to enter. After a troublesome chain of events he had found himself deep underground standing on a glowing podium facing another boy who couldn’t have been any older than himself. From that day on, between brightly lit stages and rap battles to hazy smoke filled lungs, Yoongi found himself in a cycle that bought him money and pain. 

A year later it would change, a kind woman reaching in and extracting him from all the agony that that place would cause him, had caused him. He wouldn’t say he was rescued, but rather given another chance and that chance he took. 

He had spent the rest of his years raising himself, working wherever and whenever he could. He finished school, knowing full well he’d get nowhere without at least completing some sort of education and since then had worked as many shifts as he could fit in without getting sick to the point where he couldn’t show up to the next. This normally meant he had about 2-3 half day breaks every week and during those breaks he either slept or spent his time waiting for his father’s ancient computer to start itself up so he could mess around with music programs. 

He was thankful he didn’t have to pay for the internet on top of everything, he had stolen his neighbour’s for the a year before she realised that he was the one who was using the internet enough for her to get her monthly pay letter. Out of sheer luck she happened to be part of a program for elderly people who are given technology and free wifi to try and supposedly aid their progress. But she thought that was complete bullshit and never touched a computer in her life and had let Yoongi use not only the wifi but also whatever new tech they sent her way.

It was only thanks to her that Yoongi had managed to put a mixtape together and it was thanks to his father that he went out and tried to sell it. His father had come home that day so drunk that he had bumped into him and awkwardly asked him where he was going. Yoongi had explained that he was going to go try sell his mixtape at the market and his father blinked at him and looked to be attempting to fumble together some sort of inspiring speech but rather muttered ‘good luck son’ before collapsing on the floor. Yoongi had dragged him to the living room and left him on the carpet, knowing full well that he didn’t have the strength or energy to be able to lift him up onto the couch. 

He glanced back at his father, who seemed to have fallen asleep, before leaving the house and heading to the market. He hadn’t known what it was but as he had stepped onto the cobbled roads of the marketplace he felt a rush of emotions, too many for him to name or count. Whether it was his father’s unusual encouragement or whether it was some sort of premonition of what was to come that day, he honestly had no clue. All he knew was that when he had placed foot in the busy square he had not expected two particular things to happen. One being that he would actually manage to sell 2 mixtapes, and the other being that he would meet the love of his life.

____________________________________________

Yoongi looked down at his hands which were now gripping onto the sink, turning nearly as white as the porcelain. The towel had fallen onto the floor at some point, when he wasn’t too sure. He hadn’t expected to have phased out, not at this moment, in this situation. He was just relieved that he had managed to do it in the bathroom rather than in front of Seokjin. If he knew then Yoongi wasn’t sure what he’d do. How does anyone explain that their father murdered their mother because he’d suspected she had been cheating on him and come home one night in a drunken stupor and taken matters, that weren’t matters at all, into his own hands.

His skin blanched at the thought and he felt his stomach lurch. Quickly splashing his face with water he tried bringing himself back to earth, back to the present. He stepped back leaning against the wall and took deep breaths. He didn’t need this right now. 

He had to think about what was more important and right now Seokjin was his whole world. Just the thought of him made him sigh in relief. The world had some sort of happiness, some semblance of purity and good with Seokjin in it. 

A sudden need to go to him took over Yoongi and he opened the door, quickly walking around the bed, back to where he had been lying. Lying down roughly, not caring whether it woke Seokjin up or not, he hastily tucked himself into his arms and buried his head in his chest.

After a few moments of shuffling and blinking, Seokjin looked down at the boy in his arms. The boy that always looked so strong and impossible to waver suddenly looked so small and frail. Seokjin’s heart thud in his chest as he wrapped himself around Yoongi tightly, taking his hidden face as an indication that he didn’t want to talk. 

He had no idea what had caused him to shift and become the small frightened creature in his arms but he knew that he was going to hold onto him till he was okay. Seokjin held the smaller boy as if his life depended on it. He hoped that for even a moment in that strange new place his arms would feel like home.

Yoongi felt Seokjin’s arms tighten around him. His thoughts continued to circle as he desperately wished them to go away. Years old, cracked, and off balance. He was exactly like his father, just as insane and mad. The only thing he could truthfully say was that there was one thing that they didn’t have in common. 

After the incident his father had curled in on himself, ignoring all of his mother’s requests for him to see a doctor, for him to even come see her in hospital. Even the day she had passed away he didn’t leave the house, spending the day drinking himself into a state before passing out. That day Yoongi had run to help him, had given him water, gotten him into bed, and looked after him all through the night, even though he knew very well that he wasn’t going to get the same treatment back. 

Since that day Yoongi had learnt that his father, no matter how loving and caring he had once seemed, would never really protect the people he loved. He would always go on hurting himself thinking it equated to love and care. Yoongi might’ve had a lot of similarities with his father, but he did not let the people he loved go. He fought for them. And for Seokjin he’d fight the world.


	5. In Trust

The glittering lights of the brightly lit town square were slowly swallowed by darkness as they walked along the footpaths adorned with scattered lamp posts. They stepped among the pools of light only to once again be plunged into darkness and continue until they found themselves in the next one. The sky had faded from it’s dusky pinks and purples to a deep blue that teetered on the edge of becoming totally black. The lonely clouds were still circling high above them, hiding and revealing the specks of stars blanketing the night sky. 

They continued in silence, hands wrapped around each others as the breeze picked up, whistling amongst the suburban housing. Seokjin couldn’t remember a time when he’d come into this neighbourhood, knowing well that his sheltered life meant that he rarely got to see the true face of the world he lived in. 

Rows upon rows of copy-paste houses roped along the never ending roads. Roofs of what seemed to be red tiles and walls of cream, all designed in the same exact way. The endlessness made Seokjin’s head spin. Eventually they reached a more dense population, houses turning into store fronts placed closer and closer together, introducing long dark alleyways next to brightly lit bars. The area seemed questionable though he knew better than to question it. Sticking close, he walked on, listening to the sudden bursts of laughter coming from open windows.

Suddenly Yoongi turned at a corner and came to an unexpected stop at the opening of a dark alleyway. Squinting hard, he could see dull lights in the distance seeming to hover over what looked to be a doorway though it was hard to tell. The light shined in a dim manner as if the darkness around it had leached out every bit of its energy leaving it with barely anything to continue on. Nervously Seokjin turned to look at Yoongi who eyed the door with trepidation, unsure whether they should turn back or carry on. Giving him a gentle tug, Seokjin watched as Yoongi’s eyes settled on a decision and on he stepped, swallowing them both into darkness. 

____________________________________________

Slowly but surely his eyes adjusted as he stepped into the small entrance. They had entered through the open door into a foyer of types that contained a single reception desk and a pair of sliding doors made of tinted plexiglass. Apart from that the room contained a single plant, a flowering orchid that stood proudly against the cream walls. Yoongi walked straight up to the desk and rapped his knuckles against the light coloured wood. A boy who had obviously been hidden behind the desks header, fast asleep, jolted awake at the sudden noise.

“Holy shit man! You didn’t have to scare the crap outta me Suga!”

“Then you shouldn’t be sleeping on duty you idiot,” Yoongi countered with a smirk. 

“I can’t believe you finally decided to show up, it’s been a while.”

“What did you miss me?”

“Ha you wish. Hobi said he bumped into you. Can you believe he’s back?”

“He did. Is he here?” 

“Yeah, in the den. Just head on- wait a minute who’s this?” He tilted his head to the side only just seeming to realise there was another person in the vicinity. The boy standing behind Suga looked too perfect to be allowed into the den, let alone this part of town. If he wasn’t imagining things then the boy looked oddly familiar, like he’d seen him somewhere in his life but he couldn’t remember where. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d met the perfect looking boy before, especially with his history. 

The boy seemed fairly tall, taller than Suga which to be honest wasn’t hard to be but was even more prominent from how close he was standing behind him. His perfectly parted hair and unbelievably smooth looking skin coupled with his choice of clothes told him that he had to be from the rich part of town, but how and why he was here and with Suga of all people, he had no clue. 

“A friend,” came Suga’s clipped response. Obviously more than a friend, he thought, but decided to not make any comments knowing very well that his friend might throw something at him if he did. Instead he just watched them both from behind the desk, eyeing the other boys stance half hidden behind Suga with particular interest. Shaking his head he let out a short laugh, it seemed to decrease the tension immediately. 

“Okay, I’ll let him go only cause I trust you Suga. By the way, I’m V.”

“I’m Seokjin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Tut tut tut, we all live on codenames here, never know who tries to steal all our cash. Come on pick one, you can join our little crew!”

Seokjin watched the boy in wonder and the boy stared back eyes full of hope and unexpected excitement as if he were watching his favourite show instead of Seokjin trying to think of a name. His scruffy hair fit his clean but ruffled clothes, which seemed a bit odd but very intriguing. His hoodie dangles off him, trying to keep in his hair, and a black face mask sits over the bottom half of his face. 

Initially the name V sounded very unusual but now knowing that it was a code name, it made a lot more sense. He wondered what it stood for, if it meant something, something he didn’t know. Maybe Yoongi knew. Maybe he’d ask him about it one day. He’d have to ask him about Suga one day as well. The man in question watched him with an odd look, making him realise that he’d been thinking for too long. 

“Jin,” Yoongi concluded before he could wrap his head around it. “Your name will be Prince Jin.” 

“All good Suga Plum Princesses, go on in.”

Yoongi continued to look at Seokjin with a hint of a knowing smile. With that, V typed something into the screen in front of him and the sliding doors opened up to reveal a never ending hallway and for a second time that night Seokjin let Yoongi lead him in total blindness. 

____________________________________________

Running his hands over the overstuffed sofa Hoseok smiled to himself. It had been nearly three years since he had come back to this place that he had called home for a significant part of his life. This long dead sofa had been his bed, though now if had been newly stuffed and much more comfortable than he remembered it to be. The place couldn’t afford a new sofa if they tried so filling it with stolen scraps of stuffing was the only option they had left aside from throwing it out and sitting on the hard floor. They were lucky it was carpeted at least, the concrete hallways were like frozen tunnels of hell even on warmer nights. 

How anyone managed to stay at the front desk and not freeze to death was a complete mystery until he found out that they’d installed a mini heater under the desk to keep them warm. Hoseok chuckled, relishing the feeling of finally being back in this place of so many good memories. Of course there were less good ones, but to him, even one good memory could overcome hundreds of bad ones. 

“What on earth are you smiling about?” 

Hoseok’s eyes shot open in surprise and he nearly fell off his seat at the sudden remark. Clutching his chest he took a few quick breaths to try and get himself together before looking up with wide eyes to see who’d scared him. Shrouded in black Yoongi stood leaning against the heavy wooden frame. Looking further behind him, Hoseok’s eyes widened even more. 

Unsure what he was seeing Hoseok stuttered for words, his sentence so confused it changed tenses half way. It was Yoongi’s laugh that brought him back to earth, suddenly realising that he had been awkwardly gaping at the sight before him. 

The Prince of the country stood behind him with only what seemed to be a sliver of confidence. This was not at all what he had imagined him to be. He’d seen pictures of him, mostly in the papers when his father was attending fancy balls and conferences and would take his son along. They were more filthy rich than anything else. But what shocked him most was the irony of the whole situation, how bittersweet it all suddenly seemed. 

The boy that was now unconsciously hiding himself behind Yoongi was the son of the woman who had played a major role in his life and he wondered if Yoongi knew anything about it. Unlike Yoongi, Hoseok had known a great deal of things and most of them were told to him without any sort of pressure from his part. His kind hearted nature helped people open up to him faster, which he didn’t mind, but sometimes he wish he never knew. The secrets that this boy’s mother had ran so deep, even the filthiest criminal masterminds couldn’t go near it. If only he knew. 

“Don’t I even get a hello?” Yoongi watched him with a smirk.

“No. Not for scaring me, you don’t deserve a hello.”

“Eh so be it,” he plopped down onto the sofa beside him beckoning Seokjin to join the two of them. Hoseok watched the boy nervously take his spot next to Yoongi, eyes glancing around.

“Who’s your new friend?” 

“Meet Seokjin, Seokjin meet Hoseok.”

“Aren’t we meant to keep up code names?” Seokjin asked innocently only to get a collection of laughs from the other two boys on the couch. He watches them with a confused expression on his face. 

“Don’t tell me V made him pick a name, I need to set that boy straight. Don’t worry about it, he’s just playing with you. He wants everyone to pick a ‘codename’ cause he thinks it’s cool.”

“But then,” Seokjin turns to Yoongi, “why’d you pick one?”

“Because I thought it’d be fun to play along.”

Before Seokjin can scoff at his excuse a doorway he hadn’t seen before swung open revealing a young boy. The boy wore black from head to toe, hair matching the dark get up. It was obvious that he was much younger than them but his vibe hid his young age very well. Even with his confident stance Seokjin could see his eyes processing the whole situation, calculating but innocent. 

“Ah Jungkook, how did recording go?” Hoseok asks the boy, a fond smile playing on his lips. Turning to Yoongi and Seokjin he explains, “We’ve been working on a mixtape for Kookie, he’s got a killer voice. About time he put it to good use.” 

Jungkook sends him a mocking smirk before getting comfortable on the floor between Hoseok and Yoongi with his back against their sofa, shuffling through his backpack before fishing out a bag of chips. Snapping it open he looks inside, moving its contents around before reaching it out in front of Seokjin. Taken back he just looks at the boy on the floor unsure how to react to the sudden attention. The boy smirks again. 

“Take a chip before I eat it all.”

Slightly flustered, though mostly annoyed Seokjin dives in, grabbing a handful of chips in some childish attempt to get back at Jungkook only to have the boy laugh at him. His laugh shakes his whole body, his eyes scrunched up in joy, setting off a chain reaction of laughs through the room melting away any remnants of awkwardness that had been there. As they calmed down Jungkook picked up a chip before sending Seokjin a smile, and this one was a lot more genuine, full of that youthful innocence Seokjin had seen in his eyes. 

In this small recording studio, squished onto a mildly uncomfortable couch next to Yoongi soon sharing Jungkook’s endless supply of snacks and being caught in wild conversations with V who had left his spot at the front desk to join the fun, Seokjin felt like he had glimpsed into Yoongi’s life for the first time. And something deep down in his heart twisted tight out of warmth and the softest whispers of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the really random uploading, I've been really busy with my studies and I haven't had any time to write. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to do better. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any comments or feedback, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
